


run into the night, you can't be found

by fairly_local



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, I'm sort of just getting a feel with whether or not I want to actually write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairly_local/pseuds/fairly_local
Summary: This is your heart, can you feel it? Pumps through your veins, can you feel it?





	run into the night, you can't be found

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm going to actually write this story. So take this with a grain of salt. I haven't wanted to write something for ages and now suddenly I have such a muse for the Warriors universe.

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER: Duststar -** pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **DEPUTY:** **Sleetbelly**  - dark gray tabby she-cat with a white belly.  
    _Apprentice, Snakepaw_

 **MEDICINE CAT(S):** **Darkripple**  - dark brown and white tabby tom. 

**WARRIORS:**

**Doveleaf -**  pale gray she-cat.

 **Elmwhisker** \- gray-brown tabby tom.

 **Frostleaf** \- white cat.

 **Goldenpelt** \- fluffy golden she-cat.  
    _Apprentice,_ _Carppaw_

 **Lilyfang -** long-limbed white she-cat.

 **Miststreak**  - long-whiskered light gray tabby.  
_Apprentice,_ _Pinepaw_

 **Oakface**  - handsome brown tom.

 **Palegaze** \- pale gray tom.

 **Rabbitcloud** \- dusty brown she-cat.  
    _Apprentice, Crowpaw_

 **Rainheart** \- silver tom.

 **Swampfoot** \- dark brown tabby tom.

 **Whitestride** \- long-limbed white tom.

**APPRENTICES:**

**Carppaw** \- golden tabby she-cat.

 **Crowpaw**  - sleek black she-cat.

 **Pinepaw**  - dark brown tabby she-cat.

 **Snakepaw**  - pale brown tom.

**QUEENS:**

**Ivysting** - silver and white she-cat. _(Expecting Swampfoot's kits)_

**ELDERS:**

**Lionbelly -** golden and white tom.

 **Nettletail**  - plump silver she-cat.

 **Sparrowstripe**  - graying brown tabby tom.

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER: Cloverstar - l** arge calico she-cat.  
    _Apprentice, Goosepaw_

 **DEPUTY:** **Tawnynose**  - dark ginger tabby she-cat.

 **MEDICINE CAT(S):** **Smalldream**  - tortoiseshell cat.  
    _Apprentice, Falconpaw_

**WARRIORS:**

**Deerwhisker -** large brown tom.

 **Magpiejaw -** black and white she-cat.  
    _Apprentice, Rookpaw_

 **Nightstone**  - black tom.

 **Sandflower** \- pale ginger she-cat.

 **Smokeblaze**  - dark gray, nearly black, tom.

 **Stonecloud**  - dark gray tabby tom.

**APPRENTICES:**

**Falconpaw -** thick-coated blue tom.

 **Goosepaw** \- handsome gray tom.

 **Rookpaw**  - black tom.

**QUEENS:**

**Honeypetal**  - pretty pale brown and white tabby she-cat. Mother of _Owlkit_ (dark brown and white tabby molly) and  _Dipperkit_ (black tom).

 **Lightningmist** \- frail ginger tabby she-cat. Mother of _Gorsekit_ (large golden-brown tom).

 **Maplegorse**  - pale brown tabby she-cat. Mother of  _Alderkit_ (brown tabby she-cat).

 **Brindlepelt**  - plump tortoiseshell she-cat. Mother of _Swiftkit_ (black tom) and _Leopardkit_ (small tortoiseshell molly).

**ELDERS:**

**Rosepounce**  - dark brown tabby she-cat.

 **Snowheart**  - gray and white tom.

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER: Badgerstar -** long-furred black and white molly.

 **DEPUTY:** **Cherryfoot**  - ginger-brown tabby.

**MEDICINE CAT(S):**

**Swanberry**  - fluffy white tom.

 **Rosepool** \- bright ginger tabby she-cat.

**WARRIORS:**

**Aspencloud -** gray and white patched tom.

 **Blackheather** \- long-furred black she-cat.

 **Lavenderbloom**  - pretty gray she-cat.

 **Featherfleck** \- speckled silver tabby.

 **Gannetclaw**  - large tortoiseshell she-cat with many scars.

 **Mudpelt**  - broad-shouldered brown tom.  
    _Apprentice,_ _Ryepaw_

 **Rowanskip** \- bright ginger tom.

 **Sorreltail**  - bright ginger tom.

 **Twigjaw** \- brown tabby she-cat with a crooked jaw.

**APPRENTICES:**

**Firepaw**  - ginger-brown tabby tom.

 **Jaypaw** \- long-furred gray tom.

 **Ryepaw**  - golden she-cat with distinctive tabby markings.

**QUEENS:**

**Brightpad**  - golden and white tabby she-cat. Expecting Aspencloud's kits.

 **Wrenflight**  - dark tabby.

**ELDERS:**

**Adderfur** \- brown tabby tom.

 **Mallowrunner -** long-furred white tom with a twisted hind leg.

 **Mosstail**  - soft-furred brown and white patched she-cat.

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER: Harrierstar -** dark gray and white long-furred tabby.

 **DEPUTY:** **Elmstripe**  - massive dark brown tabby tom.

 **MEDICINE CAT(S):**   **Hollyspark**  - fluffy ginger and white tabby she-cat.  
    _Apprentice, Silverpaw_

**WARRIORS:**

**Antfur**  - gray-brown tabby tom.

 **Bitternpad** \- brown tabby.

 **Fogflower**  - pretty silver molly.

 **Littlefern**  - small golden tabby she-cat.

 **Mintfur**  - gray and white patched she-cat.

 **Pansydapple**  - large calico she-cat.

 **Redwhisker** \- fluffy ginger tom.

 **Rushcloud**  - light brown tabby with yellow eyes.  
 _Apprentice, Cedarpaw_

 **Shadestripe -** large dark brown tabby tom.  
    _Apprentice, Dawnpaw_

 **Twitestorm** \- brown tabby she-cat.

**APPRENTICES:**

**Cedarpaw** \- gray-brown tabby tom.

 **Dawnpaw** - golden tabby she-cat.

 **Silverpaw**  - handsome silver tabby tom.

**ELDERS:**

**Ashstream**  - elderly gray and black tabby tom.

 **Boulderfire** \- massive brown and white tabby tom.

 **Darktalon**  - large tortoiseshell she-cat.

 **Dustnose**  - pale ginger tabby tom.

 


End file.
